Firrerreo
The Firrerreo, also referred to as Firrerreons, were natives of the planet Firrerre. Biology and Appearance Resembling Humans, Firrerreo had highly developed canine teeth, two-tone hair, and nictitating membranes protecting eyes that were able to see into the ultraviolet range of the spectrum. These membranes also protected the eyes from intense flashes of light, as well as flying debris. They also had tremendous ability to heal quickly, able to survive even a direct blaster shot if the damage didn't harm anything vital to the heart or brain. Most minor wounds took minutes to heal, while major ones took mere hours - with their healing factor being rapid enough that the naked eye could watch a wound close. Their ability to heal was great enough that Rillao, a female Firrerreo, was able to completely stave off infection and blood loss from constantly open wounds inflicted by Hethrir's Torture web. Firrerreo also possessed a deceptive strength, with even a weak and starved Firrerreo capable of surprising force. Firrerreo had gold-colored skin, which would turn silver when angry or frightened, and when wounded would scar over silver. Firrerreo physiology, while similar to human physiology, was filled with enough tiny minute differences that it would baffle a Medisensor if it wasn't programmed for the species. Firrerreo metabolism also required high amounts of protein, and as a result, Firrerreo would often pick the meat out of their food before eating the rest of their meal. Firrerreo were prone to animal like behaviors, from deep growls in the throat, baring of the teeth, snarls, and animal like keening in grief. Their ears also heard well into the upper spectrum.2 Their features were often described as wild and feral, and these qualities combined with their more wild tendencies led many races to consider them dangerous, but beautiful. Society and Culture Firrerreo were self-sufficient and independent to a fault, preferring to stay in Suspended animation aboard Hethrir's Colony ships than ask for help. Firrerreo were also incredibly race-centric, caring for their own race to the exclusion of all others. Their society was organized in clans, and members of one clan would care little for the well being of non-clan-members. Firrerreo believed that one could 'own' another's name, and therefore would almost never give out their name to another, unless it was their mate or close friend - "Firrerreo" was used as common pseudonym in conversation. Speaking another's name was considered a form of power over that individual, and so they would do so at any chance they had. Firrerreo did not participate in slavery. The phrase "May you be shielded from the wind" was a parting phrase said by Firrerreo. History During the height of the Empire, two Force-sensitive Firrerreos, Hethrir and his mate Rillao, became students of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. To reward his service to the Empire, Hethrir was awarded the title of Procurator of Justice. His actions while holding that post included condemning "treasonous" member worlds by interning their inhabitants in suspended animation onboard sublight "passenger freighters" and sending them off to colonize distant worlds beyond the rim of the galaxy for Imperial purposes. In an attempt to prove his loyalty towards the humanocentric Imperial leadership, he committed his most cruel and atrocious action by condemning his own homeworld and most of his people to death. Sometime before the Battle of Yavin, thousands of adult Firrerreos were abducted and taken onboard passenger freighters while millions more were left behind on Firrerre. Aboard the departing ships, these Firrerreos were forced to watch helplessly as Galactic Emperor Palpatine's elite Starcrash Brigade released a lethal strain of hive virus which wiped out all forms of life on the planet over a period of a few days including most of the Firrereo species. This plague would eat its way through the bodies of its victims while they were alive. To prevent the plague from spreading offworld, the planet was quarantined by the Empire. The remaining few thousand Firrereos were kept in suspended animation onboard these passenger freighters which would travel across the depths of space at sublight speeds to colonize new worlds beyond the rim of the Galaxy for Imperial purposes. Hethrir believed that both he and the Empire would last a thousand years. After a thousand years, Hethrir planned to return to those freighters and awake their prisoners from their sleep, in the hopes that they would remember him as an all-powerful god whom they had to obey. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Firrere Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Protected Vision: Firrerreos have nictitating membranes that protect their eyes. They suffer no adverse effects from sandstorms, small airborne debris, or similiar conditions. Their vision does not blur underwater; these membranes also protect their eyes from large bursts of light. Extraordinary Recuperation: A Firrerreo heals naturally at twice the normal rate. Story Factors: Cultural Restrictions: Firrerreo often keep their true names secret from all but their closest friends. They believe speaking a person’s name gives one power over that person. Thus, any speaker using command, persuade, con or bargain on a Firrerreo receives a 1D bonus to their roll if they use a Firrerreo’s true name. Move: 10/12 Size: About 1.6 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species